Twilight (film)
| gross = $114.2 million | filmed in = Oregon | website = http://twilightthemovie.com/ | amg_id = | imdb_id = 1099212 }}Twilight is the movie adaptation of the novel Twilight, the first book in Stephenie Meyer's ''Twilight'' series. Starring Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, it was released November 21, 2008 in North America and December 11, 2008 in Australia. Plot Isabella "Bella" Swan moves from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to rainy Forks, Washington to live with her father, Charlie. She chooses to do this so that her mother, Renée, can travel with her new husband, Phil Dwyer, who is a minor league baseball player. Once at her father's house, she is greeted by Billy Black, one of her father's oldest friends, and his son Jacob, one of her old friends. Even though Bella never had many friends in Phoenix, she attracts much attention at her new school in Forks, and is quickly befriended by several students. Much to her dismay, several boys in the school compete for shy Bella's attention. When Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school, Edward seems utterly repulsed. He moves as far away from her as possible. He even attempts to change his schedule to avoid her, which leaves Bella completely puzzled about his attitude towards her. Shortly after he disappears for a while, Edward begins to talk to Bella, having seemingly forgotten their unfriendly first encounter. One day, Bella looks at Edward, who is far away, in the parking lot. Oblivious to her, a student (Tyler Crowley) had lost control of his vehicle, and it was rapidly progressing in her direction. Bella realizes this at the last moment, thinking she is dead. However, Edward appears and stops the oncoming car completely with one hand, leaving a dent, and shocking Bella with his speed and strength. Bella tries to get Edward to tell her how he stopped the van, but he refuses each time she asks. During a trip to the La Push reservation with her friends, Jacob and two other Quileute boys visit Bella. After hearing one of Jacob's friends insult Edward, Bella asks Jacob to tell her why the Cullens have such a bad reputation on the reservation. Jacob explains that his people are supposedly descended from wolves, and that his great grandfather had met the Cullens, who signed a peace treaty with them to keep the encounter from turning violent. Bella still doesn't understand. During a trip to Port Angeles, Edward rescues Bella again, this time from a band of thugs. Edward takes Bella to a restaurant, where she questions him again. This time, while he still doesn't say what he is, he tells her he has the power to read minds. He can read anyone's mind, except hers. After Edward drives her home, Bella uses a book she bought on Quileute legends and the internet to try to make sense of what Jacob told her. She eventually finds an internet link about vampires, and realizes that the website's description of a vampire matches Edward. The next day after school, Edward follows Bella into the near-by woods. She says she knows he is a vampire, and that she is not afraid of him. Edward becomes very distressed, and tries to explain how dangerous he is, but Bella keeps insisting that she doesn't care. They soon realize they have fallen in love with each other. They decide to publicly act on their feelings, shocking practically their entire school. Edward's family (except Rosalie) accept Bella with open arms when Edward introduces her to them. The seemingly perfect state of their relationship is thrown into chaos when another vampire coven sweeps into Forks and James, a tracker vampire, decides that he wants to hunt Bella for sport. This occurs while the Cullens are all playing baseball. Edward's family plan to distract the tracker by splitting up Bella and Edward, and Bella is sent to hide in a hotel in Phoenix. Bella then gets a phone call from James in which he says that he has her mother, and Bella is forced to give herself up to James at her old dance studio. Upon meeting him, Bella discovers her mother wasn't at the dance studio and was safe all along. Bella tries to run but James attacks Bella breaking her leg and hitting her head, but Edward shows up, he brutally attacks him after James taunts him and biting Bella after foiling their escape. As Carlisle and the family show up, Edward rips James' throat out , after which Carlisle coaxes him to regain himself. James' neck is then snapped, and he is ripped apart and burned. Because James was pulled off of Bella before he got to feed off of her, venom entered her and she was undergoing transformation into a vampire. After James is taken care of, Edward begins to suck the venom out of Bella to stop the transformation while Carlisle and Alice brace her broken bone. Edward almost killed Bella, because he continued to suck the blood even once it was clean. But somewhere in there, he stops, and Bella wakes up in the hospital, recovering. Once returning to Forks, Bella goes to the prom with Edward. Before they get into the dance, Jacob arrives to talk to Bella. He says his father wants her to break up with Edward, and that "they'll be watching." While dancing, Bella expresses her desire to become a vampire to Edward, saying she wants to be with him forever. It looks like Edward is going to grant her request, but he kisses her instead, saying he's not going to give up that easily. Bella accepts this for now. The movie ends with Victoria, James' mate, watching Edward and Bella dance. She leaves with a vengeful look on her face. History Twilight was originally optioned by Paramount Pictures' MTV Films. According to Catherine Hardwicke, a script was produced even before the novel was published. It bore little resemblence to the actual novel or the final movie; for example Bella was a track star, and the FBI was chasing the vampires on jet skis.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke says original script was more like 'Charlie's Angels' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 6, 2008When that option lapsed in summer 2007, the novel was optioned by Summit Entertainment. Catherine Hardwicke was brought in to direct the film. After reading the original script, she went and read the novel. She decided that the script needed to be rewritten from scratch.Melissa Rosenberg was hired for the new version. On November 16, 2007, Summit Entertainment, along with Stephenie Meyer, announced that Kristen Stewart had been cast in the role of Isabella Swan. A month later, on December 11, 2007 it was announced that Robert Pattinson (who portrayed Cedric Diggory in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) had been cast as Edward Cullen.summit entertainment Summit Entertainment had an open casting call for the role of Jacob Black on January 19, 2008, and Taylor Lautner was cast.Twilight Movie at stepheniemeyer.com Cast The official cast stands as follows: Production Filming in Oregon began in March 2008 and lasted for 44 days, ending on May 2, 2008.Greetings from Twilight Additional footage and some reshoots were made in late August, including the scene where Edward plays piano, the scene where Edward and Bella kiss in the bedroom, and the meadow scene.'Twilight' reshoots: Why is Catherine Hardwicke filming again? Nicole Sperling, The Hollywood Insider, Aug 29, 2008 Hardwicke confessed that she finished working on the film October 31st, 2008.Director Catherine Hardwicke claims that finding the perfect meadow for the emotional climax scene was very difficult. Although the scene was set to be filmed near the end of the schedule, the original site they chose was still covered in snow and inaccessible. They then found a forest with boulders and old growth trees, and with time running out, chose to film some of the scene there. However, the director said that after they wrapped the movie, she told them, "I've got to shoot a meadow. Something that looks like a meadow. Or people are going to stone me in the streets." So they shot part of the scene in the middle of the Griffith Park golf course.'Twilight' Countdown: Catherine Hardwicke talks about the meadow and making Robert Pattinson 'dazzle' Denise Martin, latimesblogs, November 4, 2008In order to make Edward sparkle in the sunlight, they worked with Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), George Lucas' special effects company. DVD & Blu-Ray The release date for the Twilight DVD is currently March 24, 2009. See also The Twilight Saga Wiki has in-depth coverage of the film adaptation of Twilight: * Twilight movie quotes * Twilight book to movie differences * Twilight movie posters * Twilight movie screenshots * Twilight premiere * Stephenie Meyer Playlists * Twilight movie reviews References External Links * Official trailer * Stephenie Meyer's official website * Twilight Film at Summit Entertainment * Twilight at the Internet Movie Database * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Films Category:Twilight Film